The present invention comprises a new and distinct tetraploid cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of two tetraploid, unreleased, proprietary, inbred lines: a red color single flower seed parent derived from one of our breeding lines known as 800-1 and a pollen parent known as 718-3, that is a red colored semi-double flowered plant.
This new plant is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with red colored semi-double flowers, green foliage, with vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1988 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a four year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.